Uma Gota de Inocência
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Rika & Terada...Quais os obstáculos que os dois verdadeiramente terão que transpor para prosseguirem juntos?


UMA GOTA DE INOCÊNCIA  
By MICA-CHAN  
  
  
Yoshiyuki Terada abriu a porta da casa, sentindo-se totalmente exaurido. Fora um dia puxado na escola, uma das alunas machucara-se em um dos exercícios de salto e tivera que acompanha-la ao hospital, conversar com os pais, e acabara conseguindo uma dor de cabeça quase insuportável. Agora, tudo o que queria era deitar e esquecer o mundo por alguns instantes. Porém, um som vindo da cozinha o fez parar intrigado. Quem estaria em sua casa a esta hora? A moça que costumava fazer a limpeza já deveria ter saído há muito.  
  
Olhou para os sapatos deixados arrumados à porta e imaginou quem poderia ser sua visitante. Ignorando a cabeça que latejava insistentemente, ele adentrou a cozinha pé ante pé e observou a menina movimentando-se ligeira enquanto preparava o jantar. Sem nenhum aviso, aproximou-se e pegou-a no colo, colocando-a sentada sobre o balcão. Ela reagiu com um grito assustado e um retesar natural do corpo pequeno e delicado.  
  
"Shhh....não precisa gritar, sou eu."  
  
"Professor Terada!", ela exclamou. "Eu não pensei que fosse voltar tão cedo."  
  
"Nem eu. Mas aconteceram algumas coisas que mudaram meus planos. Talvez eu pressentisse que você estava aqui."  
  
Ele observou a aluna corar violentamente, e sorriu.  
  
"Você fica muito bonita quando está envergonhada."  
  
Rika baixou os olhos, timidamente, erguendo-os logo em seguida para fitar o rosto bonito e sorridente do professor. Como sempre acontecia, sentiu uma alegria insana transbordar seu coração e não pôde evitar mais um sorriso. Seus olhos desviaram de Terada para a comida que preparava, voltando novamente para o homem rigorosamente trajado em terno e gravata.  
  
Com delicadeza, tocou a gravata e a afrouxou, sem afastar os olhos do professor, que permanecia imóvel diante da garota, o único movimento era o subir e descer suave do peito a medida que respirava.  
  
"Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, mas como o senhor..."  
  
"Rika"  
  
Ela sorriu diante do tom que ele pronunciara seu nome.  
  
"...como você chegou muito cedo, eu acho melhor que vá se trocar enquanto eu   
termino de preparar tudo, está bem?"  
  
Ele concordou e, antes que saísse, tocou as mãos pequeninas que seguravam sua gravata e trouxe-as até os lábios. Olhou profundamente nos olhos da menina e sentiu aquela estranha felicidade que sempre o acometia toda vez que a via.  
  
"Seu pai sabe que está aqui?"  
  
"Não."  
  
Terada franziu levemente a testa.  
  
"E o que vai dizer a ele?"  
  
Ela suspirou e desvencilhou-se do toque das mãos dele, afagando delicadamente o rosto masculino.  
  
"Nada. Ele vai chegar mais tarde e eu já quero estar em casa quando ele retornar."  
  
O professor tocou o anel que dera à garota. Nunca conseguira compreender o que havia em Rika que tanto o atraía. Quando percebera, simplesmente não conseguia mais tirá-la do pensamento. Cada olhar, cada sorriso, era como uma jóia em seu coração. Tentara se convencer que seus sentimentos eram paternais, protetores, comuns entre aluna e professor, mas bem no seu íntimo sempre soubera que os laços que os uniam eram muito mais profundos. Ele amava Rika. Amara-a desde o primeiro instante e agora via-se terrivelmente enredado em algo que não sabia como lidar, mas que não tinha a intenção de livrar-se.  
  
"Então eu vou me trocar para que você não se atrase ainda mais."  
  
Ela observou o professor afastando-se e tocou com carinho no anel em seu dedo. Quanto tempo ainda teriam que esperar? Quando ele acharia que seu pai estaria pronto para aceitar algo que já era realidade para eles?  
  
Com um salto, desceu do balcão e começou a arrumar a mesa. Precisava se apressar se queria passar algum tempo ao lado dele. Quando estava tudo pronto, olhou para o relógio e decidiu ir atrás do professor. Não tinha muito tempo antes que precisasse sair.  
  
Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado e sorriu consigo mesma, entrando logo em seguida no quarto de Terada. Adorava a forma que o professor decorara seu quarto, aconchegante e claramente masculino. Percorreu com os olhos o aposento, detendo-se na coleção de filmes. Era imensa e rigorosamente organizada. Sempre se perguntava onde ele encontrava tempo para ver e rever todos estes filmes.   
  
Subitamente o barulho da água caindo parou e ela sentiu um calor agradável percorrer seu corpo. Alegria e ansiedade. Não importava quanto tempo passasse ela sempre se sentiria levemente envergonhada ao pensar na imensidão de seus sentimentos pelo professor.  
  
Terada ainda secava os cabelos quando entrou no quarto e parou sem ação. Rika estava sentada em sua cama, olhando-o, os olhinhos arregalados. Ele baixou a vista, envergonhado, e então se deu conta que a única coisa que vestia era uma toalha enrolada na cintura.  
  
"Rika, eu ...eu..." Droga, pensou ele, não esperava encontrá-la no seu quarto.  
  
"Tudo bem", falou sorrindo, como sempre. "Eu não deveria estar aqui. Mas você estava demorando tanto que eu...."  
  
Ele observou a menina corar e quis dizer alguma coisa, mas nada passou por sua mente. Ela parecia tão inocente e angelical, e mesmo assim era capaz de fazer sua mente rodopiar, incapaz de pensar com lógica, agindo apenas pelo instinto.  
  
Ficaram os dois em silêncio, olhando-se. Então a garota começou a caminhar para fora do quarto. Quando finalmente passou por ele, Terada segurou seu braço e a fez voltar-se, os olhos castanhos e brilhantes, fitando-o com carinho. Ele deslizou os dedos pela face de Rika, acariciando a pele macia. A menina fechou os olhos, saboreando o toque. Sentiu a aproximação de Terada, a respiração cálida, os lábios dele sobre os dela...  
  
Morosamente o professor afastou-se da garota, ainda sentindo a doçura de Rika em seus lábios. Deus, como podia amá-la tanto? Olhou novamente para o próprio corpo e sorriu. "Ã...acho que... preciso me vestir."  
  
Ela retribuiu o sorriso. "Estarei esperando na sala."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Após o jantar, ele recostou-se na geladeira e observou a garota arrumar a cozinha. A situação dos dois estava se complicando. Até agora tinha conseguido resistir a qualquer avanço, devido a pouca idade de Rika, mas com a convivência aumentando, as visitas da garota em sua casa, o jeito inocente mas extremamente provocante com que ela o olhava, não sabia por quanto tempo mais resistiria.  
  
"Não queria que fosse embora."  
  
"Eu não posso ficar aqui, você sabe."  
  
Ele se aproximou e a enlaçou em um abraço, o queixo apoiado nos ombros da garota. Ele sabia, é claro, mas a verdade é que não a queria longe dele. Desejava conversar com Rika até a noite ficar alta, dormir sentindo a pele macia e delicada, acordar ao som da voz melodiosa, beija-la e ver o brilho dos olhos castanhos da garota.  
  
"Até quando, Rika? Até quando terei que esconder o que sinto por você?"  
  
Ela virou-se e o olhou nos olhos. O que viu fez seu coração contrair-se de dor. O reflexo do seu amor estava ali, estampado nos olhos do homem mais velho, assim como a angústia por não poderem ficar juntos ainda, por mais que fosse esse o desejo dos dois.  
  
"Eles jamais entenderiam, você mesmo me disse isso."  
  
"Sim, eu sei o que eu disse, eu sei qual é a coisa certa a fazer, sei muito bem quais seriam as conseqüências de um ato impensado, mas..."  
  
Sentiu os dedos da garota sobre seus lábios, impedindo-o de continuar.  
  
"Eu também não gosto de esperar, e gosto menos ainda de pensar que estou enganando meu pai. Mas se for necessário eu espero a vida inteira e engano quem for preciso, desde que fique com você."  
  
Ele a olhou sério por alguns instantes, e então deu um sorriso melancólico. "Não precisaremos esperar tanto. Só uns cinco ou seis anos, talvez."  
  
Ela riu em resposta, e acariciou o rosto bonito do professor. "Eu amo você."  
  
Novamente a seriedade voltou às feições do professor, que a olhou com carinho. Ele sabia que não esperariam tanto, o que sentiam era forte demais para que conseguissem ficar separados por tantos anos. Tocou o anel que dera à garota e tornou a fitá-la.  
  
"E eu a você, Rika."  
  
Mais uma vez seus lábios se tocaram, todo o amor que os unia contido em um único beijo. Ela afastou-se devagar, as faces coradas. "Está tarde, eu preciso ir."  
  
Ele respondeu com um pequeno aceno mudo. Ela colocou-se mais uma vez na ponta dos pés e beijou o professor, virando-se em seguida para deixar a casa. Antes de sair, tocou o anel delicado que representava tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro, e sorriu, sem no entanto conseguir afastar a tristeza dos olhos. Tinha plena consciência do quão difícil seria dali para frente e de tudo o que teriam que enfrentar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde acabariam desafiando sua família e toda a estrutura segura na qual vivera até ali.   
  
Perguntou-se se algum dia seria capaz de faze-los entender o que esse sentimento realmente significava para ela. A idéia de perder o amor do pai a aterrorizava quase tanto quanto a idéia de perder Terada e precisou banir uma lágrima que deslizava rebelde por sua face.  
  
Levou a mão com o anel delicado até os lábios e o manteve perto por um longo tempo. Não seria fácil e muito menos bonito e tranqüilo, mas era o caminho que escolhera para si. Terada era o dono de sua alma, assim como a ela fora entregue a dele. Precisava dele para viver, dependia dele para sorrir e, mesmo que a vida que construíssem fosse a base das lágrimas que ainda derramariam, seriam as lágrimas de ambos e assim é que seria para todo o sempre. Juntos, eternamente.  
  
  
FIM.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Data do término: 27/02/02 (não me perguntem a do início. Não lembro mais...faz tanto tempo)  
  
Nota da autora: Eu tinha uma idéia ao começar essa fic há quase uma eternidade, mas não lembro o que houve, só sei que a idéia fugiu. Então eu continuei escrevendo, escrevendo, escrevendo...e foi ficando uma droga! Mas eu decidi deixar do jeito que estava, só precisava criar um final mais decente. Então...esse é o meu final 'mais decente'. Ok, eu sei que não tá nem de longe muito bom, mas...a fic estava parada há tanto tempo que eu estou sem paciência para pensar em algo mais elaborado, talvez uma fic maior com os dois. Acho que se for fazer outra fic com os dois será algo com mais páginas...ou pelo menos, mais história.  
  
Certo, certo, eu sei que a fic é curta e meio sem início ou fim, como quase todas as minhas fics. Eu reconheço, é um defeito sério. Mas por ora isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer. Quem sabe futuramente...  
E, a guisa de informação, eu adoro esse casal. Acho a Rika com o Terada, de longe, o mais belo casal de Card Captor Sakura. Por isso, por favor, desculpem-me por ter feito algo tão sem sal com eles.   
  
Por fim (eu escrevo muito nas notas, eu sei), só gostaria de dizer que eu tenho um problema grave com próclises e ênclises, então, por favor, não me maltratem se eu errei alguma coisa nesse sentido. A gramática não é exatamente meu forte...  
  
Feedbacks (por favor, escrevam-me dizendo o que acharam da fic...tenham gostado ou não): gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / mica@Aoshi-sama.zzn.com 


End file.
